Chem
Chem is one of the four main characters. Out of the Emo Quartet, he is the second oldest. His hair changes constantly, as does his eyes. Description: Chem is a mix of a skeleton, vampire, and human. His body is skeletal, which causes many people to tell him he should get help, even though he knows he’s perfectly fine. His hair always changes, from colour to length. His hair colour has changed from brown, black, white, and red. It has also changed from short, shoulder-length, buzz cut, and back to shoulder-length. Currently, his hair is a mix of all the past hair cuts/colours it’s had. Personality: Chem is generally a laid back person, not really caring about stuff. He can calmly explain to people that he doesn’t have an eating disorder in regards to his weight, and tells people he’s not trying to glamorize heavy subjects like that. He was unfortunately just born like that, according to Fallout. When he’s facing Holly, he puts on a cocky style to rile up Holly. When faced with dealing with Nico, he is extremely angered at Nico, saying that he can’t deal with seeing the many people Nico has killed and put under torture. He defends his friends from Nico’s black petals, saying he’ll be fine and only he could handle them. Abilities: Chem is able to turn into a bat, summon a black baton as a weapon, is able to use the Killjoy guns properly, is able to speak with the undead who aren’t zombies, and can terrify demons. He knows the difference between holy water and normal water, and avoids holy water like the plague. Depending one which song he’s preforming, he can get people angered, happy, or saddened. For a half of a day, he is able to let the members of the Black Parade be on the living plane of existence. After the time is up, they have to leave for the other half of the day before Chem can summon them again. He isn’t affected by Nico’s black petals if there’s a few, but if he’s swarmed by petals, he will be affected by them and go back to his Black Parade Era uniform. Relationships: * He and Piløts are dating, and are very close. Some have confused them for brothers based on how close they are, but they aren’t in any way related. * He and Holly are friends, but constantly get into physical fights, usually ended in one of them getting horribly harmed. *He and Fallout are good friends, and being close in age helps that factor. Since they were the first two of the Emo Quartet, they have a special relationship with each other. *He and Panic can get along, but usually argue over dumb things Chem is often found doing. Like blending fruit juice and glow sticks together to harm Holly in their next fight. *He and Veil, Imagine, and Grace don’t know each other well, but are able to get along most of the time, Veil and Chem having the most issues with that and Grace and Chem having the least issues with that. *Message Man and Chem hardly know each other, and don’t get along. Chem doesn’t like the way Message does things, and hates the fact they call him ‘Vampire’ and not ‘Hybrid’, and hates the fact M.M thinks they’re so high and mighty that they get to call everyone what their race is and yet they never say what their race is. Arcs: The Addict With a Pen Arc The D.E.M.A Arc Pt.1 The D.E.M.A Arc Pt.2 The Controlled Arc The Cancer Arc The Ending Arc